Ray of Hope
}} Durkon makes a hole in the ceiling of the council chamber, bringing in sunlight, but turning him to stone for breaking the law. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Durkon Thundershield (also as statue) ◀ ▶ * Gontor Hammerfell ◀ ▶ * Sigdi Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Clan Cobalt Elder ◀ ▶ * Clan Copperpot Elder ◀ ▶ * Clan Irongoblet Elder ◀ ▶ * Clan Ironthumb Elder ◀ ▶ * Clan Goldknee Elder ▶ * Clan Stonebrow Elder ◀ ▶ * Clan Whiterock Elder ◀ ▶ * Clan Elder that Drools ◀ ▶ * Clan Elder with Brown Bun ◀ ▶ * Clan Elder with Gray Beard ◀ ▶ * Clan Elder with Gray Bun ◀ ▶ * Clan Elder with Green Cap ◀ ▶ * Clan Elder with Monocle ◀ ▶ * Lord Speaker ◀ ▶ * Priestess of Dvalin ◀ ▶ * Dvalin ◀ Transcript Dvalin: Clan Elders, thank you for gathering on this day to advise me in this matter. Here is the question: Dvalin: A great force of destruction draws near. Dvalin: If it arrives, all creatures living on this world will be killed and their souls destroyed.,br> Dvalin: If the gods destroy the world themselves, then all souls will move to the afterlife as normal—but all dwarven souls shall be condemned to Hel. Dvalin: Should the gods destroy the world? Clan Elder with Gray Bun: ...What? Lord Speaker: What kind of question is that? Clan Cobalt Elder: Is this for real? This has to be some kind of hypothetical situation, right? Clan Elder with Monocle: It must be a test of our honor. Clan Elder with Monocle: Clearly, the correct answer is that we, the dwarves, must surrender our eternal rewards so that the souls of the elves and humans and other races can pass to the afterlife safely. Lord Speaker: Ah, I see! Yes I concur. It would be the height of selfishness to condemn them to oblivion so that we can avoid Hel's lash. Clan Stonebrow Elder: But wait, the question said if it arrives. What if it doesn't? Clan Irongoblet Elder (off-panel): Clan Irongoblet votes Yes. Gontor: Yes, yes! Everything is falling into its proper place! Unknown Elder (off-panel): It is a complex ethical problem. Clan Steelbeard Elder (off-panel): Clan Steelbeard votes Yes. Sigdi: They already start'd votin'! Durkon: Och, I'm too late! Gontor: Indeed! You know as well as I do that in this room, the laws protect me. You're the one who gave me the book! Clan Goldknee Elder: Clan Goldknee votes Yes. Clan Copperpot Elder: Clan Copperpot votes Yes. Clan Elder with Gray Beard: Are...are the ones being dominated all voting Yes? Clan Elder with Gray Bun: Allegedly dominated, we should wait for the results of the— Clan Cobalt Elder: No! Clan Cobalt votes No!! Lord Speaker: Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We can't rush into— Clan Stonebrow Elder: No, he's right! If Yes was the right answer, a vampire wouldn't need to control them to do it! Clan Stonebrow votes No, too! Durkon: Guess it's tha backup plan, then. I hope this works. Sigdi: Ye know whar ta hit it, lad. Just like yer Pa did. Clan Elder with Gray Bun: Oh gods, they're both right. Hold your votes! Nobody vote! Lord Speaker: It doesn't matter, there's more of them than us! Lord Speaker: What have we done? Durkon throws his hammer. Gontor: What are you...? The hammer breaks the ceiling of the chamber, "'CRACK!"'' The hammer continues through the side of the mountain into the daylight above. A shaft of light shines through the opening in the roof The light hits Gontor. '''Gontor: AAAAAARRRRGHH— Gontor: —oh wait, I can move. Durkon is hit by a blue bolt of magic, "BZZZHWAAA!", petrifying him. Gontor: Which is more than I can say for you. Gontor: Destruction of public property is also against dwarven law, I'm afraid. D&D Context * Vampires in D&D can be destroyed by sunlight, much in the same manner as in folklore. * Being petrified in D&D is not considered dead, but rather unconscious. Durkon could be returned to his normal condition through a number of methods, though in this case he is likely to be restored when the council meeting is adjourned. Trivia * "Durkon" gave Gontor the book of dwarven law some time prior to #1111. * The runes one the wall in multiple panels are in the Dwarf Spirits font by Blambot, as all the previous dwarven writing has been. It reads "FOLLOW THE LAW", and as we see in page 2 panel 2, the phrase is repeated around the perimeter of the chamber. This is a reminder of the effects of the blue force field, which causes any dwarf who breaks the law inside the chamber to be turned to stone. * Because their dialog happens off-panel, it is impossible to determine which Elder corresponds to Clan Steelbeard. Clan Steelbeard could be any of three dominated Elders without known clan affiliations, from among the dwarves listed in the cast who are portrayed in other panels. * This is the latest appearance of Dvalin, demigod first king of the dwarves, makes his second appearance here, again only in voice. The name comes from Norse mythology, where the name means "the sleeping one". In J.R.R. Tolkien's legendarium, Dwalin is one of the dwarves in The Hobbit, and the legendary first king of the dwarves was named Durin. In the Hervarar saga, Dvalin and Durin forge the magic sword Tyrfing. * Sigdi's axe changes between panel 7 page 1, and panel 10 page 1, specifically with the back side. This growth continues in Turn the Table. External Links * 1172}} View the comic * 593989}} View the discussion thread